A fresh day for Whipped Cream!
by Fuwa-Fuwa-Aoba
Summary: Aoba makes breakfast early for him and his partner Clear! But when things get down to it it's a fresh day to use some of that foamy cream in a container! I don't own anything but the story. My girlfriend and I rped this together and we hope you all enjoy our favorite ship!


Aoba sighed as he was downstairs in Clear's house, it was around seven o'clock in the morning and Aoba wanted to make breakfast so he woke up earlier then he ususally does on weekends that he doesn't have to work at Junk Shop Heibon.  
Clear woke up alittle while later after Aoba. He smelled food cooking downstairs and went downstairs to see what was going on. "Good morning Aoba-San." He said smiling. Aoba looked back at Clear and smiled, "Clear, Good morning." Aoba placed down a plate that was stacked with fresh pancakes, the pancakes were covered in Syrup,Whipped Cream and last but not least Chocolate chips on top. Aoba yawned as he took off the frilly pink apron he was wearing. He went to sit across from the lage stack of pancakes, to enjoy a pancake and a few eggs that were made over easy. "It smells wonderful." Clear said happily, "You're a great cook Aoba-San." He sat down across from Aoba. Aoba looked towards Clear and sighed, "Granny taught me mostly, so it's not really that special. That and the first few pancakes were burnt through so I had to throw them away.." Aoba blushed. Clear giggled softly, "It looks fine to me." He said as he took a few pancakes onto his plate. He cut them diagonally then started to eat them one by one. Aoba took his fork and began to place the two over easy eggs on his pancake, he put the fork down and picked up the pancake and folded it like a taco as he bit the edge that was facing him, the yolk gushed out on both sides and Aoba began to lick the other side of the 'Taco'. "Mmnh.." Aoba whined as he got yolk on his cheeks. Clear blushed as he glanced at Aoba eating his pancake taco, not realizing his piece of pancake fell off his fork, he bit his silverware instead. He flinched and looked back down at his plate flustered. Aoba bit down again on his pancake taco and sighed as more yolk glooped out of the fluffyness of the cooked batter. "Clear how are your pancakes?" Aoba asked, he was rather nervous about the others reply. "Very yummy!" He said and put another fluffy piece into his mouth. "That's good!" Aoba smiled happily as he showed his face. His poor face was covered with the sliminess of the yolk. Clear blushed, "Aoba-San, you have yolk all over your face.." Aoba blushed a dark crimson and put down his pancake taco as he took his napkin and started to roughly whip at his face, but the yolk wasn't coming off as he wanted it to. "Do you need help..?" Clear asked shyly. Aoba sheepishly shook his head, he went back to roughly whipping his cheeks until they got as red as the blush on his face. "Try some water." Clear said getting abit concerned for Aoba. Aoba got up out of the chair he was sitting in and quickly walked to the sink to wash the yolk off his face, on his way however he started to become even more embarrested by the outcome of today's morning. "Is it coming off?" Clear asked worriedly. "Y-Yeah!" Aoba stuttered. Clear got up and walked over to Aoba and hugged him from behind. He positioned his head in between Aoba's neck and shoulders and started to lick the bluenet's cheek softly. Aoba blushed a dark crimson and dropped the towel he had picked up to scrubb his face, he looked back at Clear and whined sheepishly as he reach to turn off the water. Clear's hand gently rubbed Aoba's belly as he licked and kissed the others cheek and neck lovingly. Aoba grabbed onto the countertop and moaned lightly, "C-Clear..!" Aoba whimpered the others name. Clear stopped kissing the other, "S-sorry, Aoba-San.." He said nuzzling the bluenet's neck. Aoba looked at Clear and smiled gently, "It's alright..." Aoba turned his body around to face the other. "Um..Clear..." "Yes..?" Clear said blushing madly. Aoba swallowed roughly and looked up at the other to make eye contact, "A-Are you...Well...I mean.." The Android tilted his head, "Am I what..?" He looked at Aoba quizzically. Aoba blushed again and cleared his throat, "Are you excited...?" "...Y-yea..." Clear blushed and looked down. Aoba sighed gently and brought his hands towards the others hair and smiled gently up at the other as he ruffled the white locks in between his fingertips, "It's ok Clear..." Clear looked back up to Aoba, then gently kissed the others lips. Aoba smiled gently into the kiss as he kissed back. Clear deepened the kiss and put one of his knees in between Aoba's legs and rubbed it gently. Aoba broke the kiss to moan out loud, "C-Clear..!" "Am I hurting you..?" He said, his eyes lusting for passion. His hands were wrapped around Aoba's waist. Aoba blushed and shook his head, he quickly wrapped his arms around Clear and roughly kissed the other. Clear flinches in surprise, but kisses back roughly also, thighing his grip on Aoba and bringing him closer to himself. Aoba closed his eyes gently, his body was starting to heat up with lust for the other, his nether regions started to heat up so terribly that Aoba moaned loudly into Clear's mouth. Clear slipped his tongue into the others mouth, while taking a hand down to Aoba's crotch and starts to rub the others nether region. Aoba began to squirm under the others affectionate touches, he breathed heavily through his nose as his tongue intertwined with Clear's. The Android gridded his hips against the other, he was heated. He just wanted Aoba, actualy, he was lusting for Aoba. Aoba broke the kiss and looked down at the action below, he moaned and gritted his teeth together. "C-Clear...Clear...I-I love you!" "I-I love you too.. Aoba-San!" Clear said, by this point, his face and erase were the color of a cherry. He stopped grinding for abit and started to unbutton the others pants curiously. Aoba looked up at Clear and smiled happily, with deep happiness. "I'll do it Clear.." Clear nodded and took his hands away from Aoba's pants. Aoba brought his hands to his pants, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He also took off his shirt and brought his hands back down to his hips and tugged off his pants followed by his electric blue boxers. Aoba blushed, his knees and chest and also the tips of his ears were very flushed. Clear felt Aoba's chest, then with his other hand, started undoing his belt and pants. After he got his pants unbuttoned, he blushed shyly as his erection was bulging out of his boxers. Aoba smiled and laughed shyly out of embarrestment. Clear bit his lip, he looked up at Aoba for permission. His hands were heating up rapidly. Aoba nodded. Clear nodded and held Aoba in his arms, then slowly started to enter the other. "Aoba-San...!" "Clear! W-wait!" Aoba yelled in surprised and in slight pain.  
"P-Please I need to stretch out slowly first!" Clear became flustered, he stopped and held tightly on to his partner, "Sorry!" He whimpered. "I-It's ok.." Aoba gasped, he looked around and spotted a can of Whipped Cream, he gulped and grabbed the container and looked back at Clear. Clear looked at it, then back to Aoba. Aoba shook the container and sprayed some onto his palm and blushed as he lowered his hand to his ass, he slathered the area around his entrance with the white fluffy foam, then with one finger and played around with his entrance until his outer ring of muscle relax and he plunged the digit inside of himself, "A-ahhh.." he gasped. Clear kissed Aoba's cheek and neck softly, he couldn't just sit their and look at the Bluenet anymore. Aoba moaned and put in a second digit as he did so his breathing was a totally mess by now, "C-Clear..." Aoba shuttered out his partners name, he closed his eyes and scissored himself, "O-Oh...Oh god..." he gasped. "Are you ok, Aoba-San?.." Clear whispered into Aoba's ear. He tried to keep his emotions under control. Aoba took out his fingers and gasped as he brought his body up on top of the countertop, he spread his legs out and looked into Clear's eyes with water ones. "Clear...h-hurry!~" Clear nodded, he slowly started to enter Aoba again. His erection hard and throbbing. "Aoba-sa-!.." Clear's voice cut off from the wave of pleasure that hit him. Aoba moaned as Clear entered him, "Clear...!" Clear moaned as he tried to fit himself into Aoba, once he did he dropped and looked at the other lovingly, "Tell me when it's comfortable to move again, Aoba-San.." Aoba nodded and moved his hips gently to get more comfortable.  
After a few moments, "Alright Clear...You can go.." Clear nodded and started to thrust in and out of his partner, moaning and groaning occasionally. Aoba reached his arms around Clear's head and held onto him tightly as he rocked his hips into the thrusts. Aoba's moaning was growing louder by the minute, his body was over heating and deep inside he felt so hot he could actually die right there. "Aoba-San.. F-feels.. So good.." Clear said between gasps for air. He took one of his hands and started to rub Aoba's erection. "...!?" Aoba looked at the hand stroking his erection and he looked away and closed his eyes tightly as he squeked like a scared kitten, "C-Clear...!~ I'm gonna cum if you ke- A-ahhh!~" Aoba screamed a loud blood curdling moan and he came. His semen flew onto his stomach and a little bit on his chest, he gasped for breathe as his eyes were still closed tightly. Clear clenched Aoba's cock roughly, "Ahhg!..." He moaned loudly as he filled his partner up to the brim with his seed. He let go of Aoba's length and looked at the other. Aoba opened his eyes and looked at Clear, he smiled tiredly, "I love you.." he breathed. Clear smiled back, "I love you too.." He said and touched his nose with Aoba's. Aoba smiled and closed his eyes.


End file.
